Episode 536.c Bubble Guppies: Frozen! (Part 3)
Plot Fearless optimist Oona teams up with Nonny in an epic journey, encountering Everest-like conditions, and a hilarious snowman named Gil in a race to find Oona's sister Molly, whose icy powers have trapped the kingdom in eternal winter. Cast *Oona as (Anna) *Molly as (Elsa) *Nonny as (Kristoff) *Dusty as (Sven) *Gil as (Olaf) *Tobias as (Hans) *Crabs as (Trolls) *Mr. Langoustine as (Oaken) *Mr. Shaskan as (King) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Queen) *Goby as (Kai) *Deema as (Gerda) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Duke of Weselton) *Polar Bear as (Marshmallow) *Mr. Grouper as (Bishop) *Fish , Lobsters , and Crabs as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Animation, Adventure, Comedy, Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: PG. There is kissing, some violence, mild humor, a bit of drugs, and sad or scary scenes. *Type of film: American, 3D computer-animated, musical, fantasy-comedy film *Love Couples: Oona x Nonny, Oona x Tobias, Deema x Goby Trivia *This is based on the 2013 film "Frozen!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in the story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Forest) (Oona rides along in the snow which is 2 feet high now.) Oona: Molly! Molly! It’s me, Oona...your sister who didn’t mean to make you freeze the summer. I’m sorry. It’s all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault. (Later, they are struggling to go through deeper snow.) Oona: Of course, none of this would have happened if she’d just told me her secret...ha...she’s a stinker. (A nearby branch snaps off and snow drops. The horse is startled and knocks Oona off. She lands under a leaning conifer. The horse runs away.) Oona: Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No.... Oooo-kay. (She grabs onto the leaning conife and tries to pull herself up. The tree snaps upward, dropping snow all over her. Oona groans. Later in the night, she is struggling to walk in the snow and complaining.) Oona: Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn’t have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm... (She looks in the distance and notices smoke.) Oona: Fire! Whoa! (She slips in the snow. Her cloak comes off and she slides down the hill and lands in the river. The water is very cold. Her dress freezes stiff. She gets up and shuffles in the snow.) Oona: Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold... (She shuffles over to a small building. There is a barn nearby. She goes up to the building and then hits the sign above that is covered in snow. She reads it) Oona: Mr. Langoustine’s Trading Post. (Snow falls off the little sign attached to it.) Oona: Ooh.... and a sauna! (She enters the building. She closes the door and looks around to see summer supplies.) Mr. Langoustine: Hoo hoo! (Oona turns to see a jolly big snail sitting and tapping his fingers.) Mr. Langoustine: Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah? Oona: Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots...and dresses? (Mr. Langoustine looks a bit disappointed.) Mr. Langoustine: That would be in our winter department. (All that remains in the department is a winter dress, a pick ax, some rope, and a pair of snowshoes. Oona walks over and picks up the boots and dress.) Oona: Oh. Um, I was just wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don’t know, passed through here? Mr. Langoustine: Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear? (The door blows up and a man covered in snow walks in. He has orange hair and blue goggles. It's the young man who has the horse.) Mr. Langoustine: You and this fellow.... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out. (The young man walks over to Oona.) Young man: Carrots. Oona: Huh? Young man: Behind you. Oona: Oh, right. Excuse me. (She steps aside so he can get the carrots. He then walks around and collects the pick ax and rope.) Mr. Langoustine: A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from? Young man: The North Mountain. Oona (to herself): North Mountain. (The young man brings the things to the counter. Mr. Langoustine counts with his fingertips.) Mr. Langoustine: That'll be 40. Young man: 40? No, 10. Mr. Langoustine (sweetly): Oh dear, that’s no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem. Young man: You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living. (He motions out the window to where his sled is covered in snow. On the sled are blocks of ice.) Oona: Ooh, that’s a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really... (He glares at her.) Oona: Ahem. That's unfortunate. Mr. Langoustine: Still 40. But I will throw in a visit to Langoustine’s sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family! (They turn to see his family inside the sauna.) Mr. Langoustine's family: Hoo hoo! Young man: 10 is all I got. Help me out. (Mr. Langoustine isolates the carrots.) Mr. Langoustine: 10 will get you this and no more. Oona (to the young man): Okay, just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical? (The young man removes the scarf that is around his mouth.) Young man: Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here. (Mr. Langoustine is insulted and stands up revealing that he is strong.) Mr. Langoustine: What did you call me? (He takes the young man under 1 arm and goes outside.) Young man: Okay. Okay, I’m... Ow! Whoa! (He is thrown out. He faceplants into the snow.) Mr. Langoustine: Bye-bye! (He shuts the door. The young man sits up. His horse comes over and nudges him. He is expecting something.) Young man: No Rusty, I didn’t get your carrots. (Rusty huffs. The young man turns and sees the barn.) Young man: But I did find us a place to sleep. And it’s free. (Back inside, Mr. Langoustine sits back down to get back to Oona.) Mr. Langoustine (like a teddy bear): I’m sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we’ll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah? (Oona looks at the young man's supplies and the door as she decides something.) (Scene: Barn) (The young man is now clean of the snow and is laying in the hay with a lute. Rusty is there with him. He begins to sing.) Young man (singing): Horses are better than people. Rusty, don't you think that's true? (as Rusty, singing): Yeah, people will beat you. And curse you and cheat you. Every one of them's bad except you. (singing): Oh, thanks buddy! But people smell better than horses. Rusty, don't you think I'm right? (as Rusty, singing): That's once again true! For all except you! (singing): You got me! Let's call it a night! (as Rusty, singing): Goodnight! (singing): Don't let the frostbite in! (The barn door opens. The young man is startled until he sees who it is. It's Oona. She is wearing a purple winter coat with a royal purple long cape. She has a purple hat to match. She has her hair down in pigtails again. She also has all black boots and blue gloves.) Oona: Nice duet. Young man: Oh, it’s just you. What do you want? Oona: I want you to take me up the North Mountain. Young man: I don't take people places. Oona: Let me rephrase that... (She tosses him a bag. Inside the bag, are his supplies he was trying to buy.) Oona: Take me up the North Mountain.... Please. (He looks at her.) Young man: I don’t take people places. (He lies down and closes his eyes.) Oona: Let me rephrase that... (She tosses a sack onto his lap.) Young man: Umph! Oona: Take me up the North Mountain.... Please. (He looks in the bag to find his supplies that he wanted.) Oona: Look, I know how to stop this winter. (He considers it and lies back and puts his hat over his eyes.) Young man: We leave at dawn.... And you forgot the carrots for Rusty. (Oona throws a bag of carrots to him. It accidentally hits him in the face.) Young man: Ugh! Oona: Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t... (She catches herself.) Oona: We leave now. Right now. (She goes outside and waits, anxiously. Inside, the young man offers Rusty a carrot. Rusty takes a bite and then the young man takes a bite, contemplating.) (Scene: High mountain) (Rusty speeds along up a narrow cliff. The young man is manning the reins. Oona is sitting next to him.) Young man (trying to scare her): Hang on! We like to go fast! Oona (fearless): I like fast! (She puts her feet up on the dashboard.) Young man: Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down. (He puts her feet off.) Young man: This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn? (He spit on it and cleans it. Oona is digusted.) Oona: Ew. No, I was raised in a castle. Young man: So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy? Oona: ...Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I’d only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn’t bless the marriage... Young man: Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met? Oona: Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove... Young man: Didn’t your parents ever warn you about strangers? (Oona looks him up and down and slides away.) Oona: Yes, they did.... But Tobias is not a stranger. Young man: Oh yeah? What’s his last name? Oona: Of-the-Crayon-Prix. Young man: What's his favorite food? Oona: Sandwiches. Young man: Best friend's name? Oona: Probably John. Young man: Eye color? Oona: Dreamy. Young man: Foot size? Oona: Foot size doesn't matter! Young man: Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose? Oona: Picks his nose? Young man: And eats it. Oona: Excuse me, sir. He's a prince! Young man: All men do it. Oona: Ew. Look it doesn’t matter; it’s true love. Young man: Doesn’t sound like true love. Oona: Are you some sort of love expert? Young man: No, but I have friends who are. Oona: You have friends who are love experts.... I’m not buying it. (Suddenly, Rusty lifts his ears in alarm.) Young man: Stop talking. Oona: No, no, no. I’d like to meet these... (The young man clamps his hand over Oona's mouth.) Young man: I mean it. Shhh! (He looks off into the dark woods. He shines his latern and sees eyes all around.) Young man: Rusty, go! (Rusty runs off.) Oona: What are they? Young man: Wolves. (Flashes of white dart past. The young man gets to the back of the sled and light a torch.) Oona: Wolves. What do we do? Young man: I’ve got this. You just...don’t fall off and don’t get eaten... Oona: But I wanna help. Young man: No. Oona: Why not? Young man: Because I don't trust your judgement. Oona: Excuse me?! (A wolf jumps at them but the man kicks it off.) Young man: Who marries a man she just met? (Oona grabs the lute and swings it in the man's direction.) Oona: It's true love! (The man screams and ducks. Oona swings the lute past him at a wolf and it is knocked away. He is shocked.) Young man: Whoa. (Suddenly, a wolf comes up and grabs him. He is yanked from the sled.) Oona: Nicholas! (The man grabs onto a rope and hold onto it as the sled moves quickly.) Young man: It's Nonny! (A wolf jumps on Nonny's back.) Nonny: Ah! (Oona uses the torch to light a blanket on fire.) Oona: Duck! (She throws the blanket at the wolf.) Nonny: You almost set me on fire! (Oona pulls Nonny onto the sled.) Oona: But I didn't. (Up ahead is a gorge. Rusty cries out.) Oona: Get ready to jump, Rusty! Nonny: You don't tell him what to do! I do! (He gives her a sachet and puts her on Rusty. He unhooks Rusty from the sled. Oona and Rusty jump and land safely. Nonny is stil in the sled. He slams into the edge of the cliff. He turns around and looks down to see the sled land and burst into flames.) Nonny: But I just paid it off! (He starts to slip and tries to hold onto the snow.) Nonny: Uh-oh. No, no, no. (An ax flies at him.) Nonny: AH! NO, NO, NO! (The ax lands right in front of him.) Oona: Grab on! (Nonny grabs on.) Oona: Pull Rusty! pull! (Rusty pulls Nonny up with Oona's help. Nonny lays on his back in the snow. Oona looks down at the burning sled.) Oona: Whoa.... I’ll replace your sled and everything in it. (Nonny groans.) Oona: And I understand if you don’t want to help me anymore. (She starts to walk away sad. Rusty nuzzles against Nonny.) Nonny: Of course I don’t want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again. (as Rusty): But she’ll die on her own. (as himself): I can live with that. (As they are talking, Oona walks away. She goes the wrong way and turns.) Nonny (as Rusty): But you won’t get your new sled if she’s dead. (as himself): You know sometimes I really don’t like you. (Rusty licks Nonny happily.) Nonny: Hold up. We're coming. (Oona is excited.) Oona: You are? (She catches herself.) Oona: I mean, sure. I’ll let you tag along. (Scene: Mountain Ridge) (It is now dawn. The sun rises at the group walks on.) (Scene: Forest clearing) (It's daytime now. The group is walking out of the woods. Oona looks over and sees a frozen Bubbletucky.) Oona: Bubbletucky! Nonny: It's completely frozen! Oona: But it’ll be fine. Molly will thaw it. Nonny: Will she? (Oona is uncertain.) Oona: Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain? (She points straight ahead.) Nonny: More like this way. (He points her finger up a mountain.) (Scene: Frozen Willow Trees) (The group walks through the willow trees. The hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights. Rusty knocks them against his snout.) Oona: I never knew wintr could be so beautiful. (Suddenly, a voice speaks from nowhere.) Voice: YEAH...It really is beautiful, isn’t it? But it’s so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I’m thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse... (They look around to see who is talking. They look at Rusty who is as puzzled as them. A noseless snowman with blue spiked hair comes out.) Snowman: How ‘bout yellow--no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go. (They both look down to see the snowman.) Snowman: Am I right? (Oona screams and kicks the head of the snowman. It flies off the body into Nonny's arms.) Snowman: Hi! Nonny: You're creepy! (Oona and Nonny throwthe head back and forth like a game of hot potato.) Oona: I don’t want it! Nonny: Backatchya! Snowman: Please don’t drop me. Oona: Don't! Nonny: Come on, it's just a head. Oona: No! (The snowman's body runs around waving it's arms.) Snowman: All right, we got off to a bad start. Oona: Ew, ew, the body! (She throws the head at the body and the head sticks upside down.) Snowman: Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat? (Oona walks over to him.) Oona: Okay. Wait one second. (She fixes his head and puts it on right.) Snowman: Oooh! Thank you! Oona: You're welcome! Snowman: Now I'm perfect! (Oona looks at his face and gets an idea.) Oona: Well, almost. (She gets a carrot out of Nonny's bag and puts it on a little too fast. It slams through his head.) Snowman: Woo! Head rush! Oona: Oh! Too hard. I’m sorry! I-I, I was just.... Are you okay? (The snowman sees the tip of the carrot and lights up.) Snowman: Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I’ve always wanted a nose. So cute. It’s like a little baby unicorn. (Oona reaches behind his head and pushes the carrot forward. The snowman looks at his nose.) Snowman: What? Hey! Whoa. Oh, I love it even more! Hah.... All right, let’s start this thing over. Hi everyone. I’m Gil. And I like warm hugs. (He extends his arms to Oona. Oona looks at him and she triggers a memory.) Oona: Gil?...That’s right, Gil. Gil: And you are? Oona: Oh, um...I’m Oona. Gil (referring to Nonny): And who’s the funky-looking donkey over there? Oona: That's Rusty. Gil: Uh-huh. And who’s the horse? Oona: Rusty. (Gil looks at Nonny and Rusty, confused.) Gil: Oh. They’re--oh, okay.... (He accepts it.) Gil: Makes things easier for me. (Rusty tries to bite Gil's nose.) Gil: Ha. Aw, look at him tryin’ to kiss my nose. I like you, too! Oona: Gil, did Molly build you? Gil: Yeah. Why? (Nonny takes off one of Gil's arm in curiosity. It moves in sync with his other arm.) Oona: Do you know where she is? Nonny: Fascinating. Gil: Yeah. Why? Oona: Do you think you could show us the way? Gil: Yeah, why? (Nonny bends the arm.) Nonny: How does this work? (The arm slaps Nonny's face.) Gil: Stop it Rusty. Trying to focus here. (He turns his attention back to Oona.) Gil: Yeah. Why? Nonny: I’ll tell you why. We need Molly to bring back summer. Gil: Summer? Oh, I don’t know why but I’ve always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot! Nonny: Really? I’m guessing you don’t have much experience with heat. Gil: Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it’d be like when summer does come. (Gil goes into a daydream sequence. He is in a sunny meadow. He begins to sing.) Gil (singing): Bees will buzz! Kids will blow dandelion fuzz! And I’ll be doing whatever snow does in summer! (He is now laying in the sand under an umbrella with a drink in his hand.) Gil (singing): A drink in my hand. My snow up against the burning sand. Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer. (He is now in a boat in the ocean.) Gil (singing): I’ll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm. (He floats in the water. His pieces separate.) Gil (singing): And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm! (He tumbles on the sand with sandmen.) Gil (singing): And I can’t wait to see. What my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I’ll be in summer! (Gil and seagulls tap dance.) Gil (singing): Dah-dah, da-doo! A-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo! (Gil runs down a hill.) Gil (singing): Winter’s a good time to stay in and cuddle. But put me in summer and I’ll be a... (He looks down to see a puddle. He hops over it and smiles.) Gil (singing): Happy snowman! (He runs with a checkered blanket with lies down on the ground on it.) Gil (singing): When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream. Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin’ off steam. (Nonny, Oona, and Rusty are there with sandwiches having a picnic with him.) Gil (singing): Oh, the sky will be blue. And you guys will be there too. When I finally do what frozen things do in summer! Nonny: I'm going to tell him. Oona: Don't you dare! Gil (singing): IIIIINNN SUUUUMMEEEEEEEEEEEERR!!! (The dream ends and goes back to reality.) Gil: So, come on! Molly’s this way. Let’s go bring back summer! (He drags Oona along. Oona laughs.) Oona: I'm coming! (Nonny watches.) Nonny: Somebody's got to tell him. (He goes off with them.) (Scene: Bubbletucky) (The kingdom is coated with a layer of ice. Everyone is anixous. 2 people fight over wood.) Lobster #1: No. No. You’ve got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up. Lobster #2: Bark dow is drier. Lobster #1: Bark up. Lobster #2: Bark down. Lobster #1: Bark up. (Meanwhile, Tobias runs around helping the people.) Tobias: Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak? (The other servant, Deema is pleased with Tobias.) Deema: Bubbletucky is indebted to you, Your Highness. Tobias: The castle is open. There’s soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall. (He hands the stack of cloaks to a guard.) Tobias: Here. Pass these out. Mr. Grumpfish: Prince Tobias, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Bubbletucky’s tradable goods? Tobias: Princess Oona has given her orders and... Mr. Grumpfish: And that’s another thing; has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all? (Tobias's eyes turn to look threatening.) Tobias: Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Bubbletucky from treason. (Mr. Grumpfish is flabbergasted and offended.) Mr. Grumpfish: Treason?! (Suddenly, Oona's horse arrives alone. He is bucking and kicking.) Tobias: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy. People: Princess Oona’s horse. What happened to her? Where is she? (Tobias looks up at the mountain and then back at everyone else.) Tobias: Princess Oona is in trouble! I need volunteers to go with me to find her! (Volunteers for all places come out and run over to help.) Mr. Grumpfish: I volunteer two men, my Lord! (He speaks quietly to his guards.) Mr. Grumpfish: Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand? (His 2 guards sneer.) End of Part 3. Recap Oona rides her horse through the deep snow. The horse gets scared off, leaving Oona to go on alone. She finds a trading post as night falls. She gets winter clothes and meets the young name with Rusty the horse. The man is named Nonny. Nonny tries to buy supplies but can't afford it and gets kicked out after offending the shopkeeper, Mr. Langoustine. Oona buys her clothes and gets Nonny's supplies and convinces him to take her up the North Mountain so she can find Molly. They don't get along at first but Oona saves him aftr they are attacked by wolves. In the process, Nonny loses his sled but still decides to help Oona. They meet a hilarious snowman named Gil who was created by Molly. He dreams of the summer and doesn't know that it can kill him. He decides to help Oona and the others find Molly. Back in Bubbletucky, Oona's horse returns and Tobias believes she is in danger and asks for people to come and help find her. Category:Stories